


Alone in this War

by Venustas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venustas/pseuds/Venustas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been missing for months and Dean has crossed the country with Sam looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's kinda short. This is only a short story though. So...

The breeze blew through the windows quickly, cooling Dean’s heated face. “Where to next, Sammy?” It had been months since Castiel had disappeared from the face of the universe. They had last seen him walk into the lake. Sam had already given up, but Dean had insisted that the look for him.

“There’s only a few place left. We’re not going to find him. The Leviathan have probably shredded him, or eaten him.” It was already a touchy subject for Dean, so bringing up the fact that he was probably dead angered him beyond explanation.

“God dammit, Sam. Can you not just have some hope for once?” The impala slowed and sputtered to a stop. His fists came down on the steering wheel and he put his head on them. He took a deep breath, and opened the creaky door.

“Try it now!” he yelled from behind the hood. It rumbled and then immediately after started up. He was back in the driver’s side in an instance, leaning back in his seat and shutting his eyes. “I don’t know what to do.” he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. Sam felt guilty for the things he had said earlier.

“We’ll find him.” he reassured his brother and companion. Dean sighed and wiped the tear from his face.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” he agreed. “We’re going to find him.” Just like that, they were off to their next destination.  
***

The motel, like normal, smelled similar to dead bodies and feet. It wasn’t a pleasant odor, but it was a place off of the streets.  Sam spent his time before bed on personal hygiene. Dean didn’t wait to flop onto the disgusting, but softer than usual bed. He was off into a dream soon after.

“Dean,” a weakened voice came from the corner. It looked familiar. It was Bobby’s barn. He searched for the voice. “You have to help me.” The voice growled softly.

“Cas,” he gasped at the gashes on the angel’s stomach as he turned. “What happened?” Pain gripped at the angel’s face. His breaths were laced with pain.

“They’re going to kill me.” Normally Cas wouldn’t subject Dean to this kind of behavior, but he was wounded badly. “I can’t move.” he breathed. “Go!”

Dean’s breath hitched as he woke. “Come on, Sammy. Get up, we’re going.” He didn’t want to waste any time getting out of there. Sam groaned and rolled over. “Come on!” He threw the duffle bag on Sam’s stomach and he let out a fit of coughs.

“What now?” he hissed through his teeth.

“I’ve found him.” he whispered with fear. Sam’s eyes widened in surprise and scrambled out of his spot on the bed.


	2. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Cas. But not the way he wanted.

The gravel driveway was empty and abandoned. The impala drove up quickly and was parked in an instant. 

The back of Dean's pants held his handgun, and Sam had his knife equipped. Slowly, the oldest put a finger to his mouth just before he grabbed the barn door.

Grasping his gun, he flung open the door. He pointed it directly in front of him, waiting for a creature to pounce at him. "Dean,"

"Cas!" Sam ran past Dean to reach Castiel, but it was in the heat of the moment.

"No!" Castiel's admonishment didn't come out soon enough. Hands grabbed at Sam and he squirmed. Another being walked out of the shadows and smirked. 

"Dean Winchester," he grinned. "I've been waiting for you." He was rendered speechless. Anything he said could harm his brother and himself.

"Let him go," Castiel groaned from the corner. "It's me you want." 

"I think I'll just get him out of the way then." The being glided over to Sam and nodded to the one holding him back. At once, Sam's arms were released. 

"Father would be so proud of us. Wouldn't he, Castiel?" At that moment, the angel jammed his angel blade through the middle-left of Sam's chest. 

"No!" Dean and Castiel both shouted simultaneously. He pulled the blade and Sam dropped to the floor just as the tears from Dean's eyes. "I'm going to kill you both!" Dean tried to jump at the enemies, but was held back by another angel. 

"Don't you worry." His smile made Dean feel sick. He rammed the angel blade into Castiel's side and dragged down. The angel holding him back dropped him, and he ran over to the limp bodies. "Good bye, Dean Winchester." Just like that, they were gone. 

"Dean," The words fell from Castiel's mouth slowly. "I'm so sorry." He inhaled slowly as Dean coddled him in his arms. "This is all my fault." Castiel shut his eyes and exhaled one last time.

"Cas?" Dean'a voice cracked. "Cas!" His yelling wasnt working.

"Sammy?" he whispered. His sobs were quiet.

 There sat Dean Winchester, alone in this war. The war of him against the universe. 


End file.
